The Aim Was Simple
by Always.Causing.Trouble
Summary: Oneshot.  Death the Kid x OC.  Rated T for language / slight lemon.


Death the Kid x OC

Oneshot, rated T for language/ _very, very,_ slight lemon...

* * *

><p>The aim was simple.<p>

The task hard.

The results? Well, complicated.

"Haru!" You groaned, rolling over and sitting up. "What, Maka?" You mumbled, rubbing your eyes as your door burst open. Her eyes glittered with amusement as you scowled at her. "Late night?" She asked with a grin, as you growled. "With who? And No! You kept me awake. It's not my fault you were so loud when you _fuck _Soul!" You said in an annoyed voice. Yes, Soul was your brother. _Twin_ brother. Maka went red. You couldn't tell if it was anger, or embarrassment. Or both. "Haru!" You were the aim of a Maka chop, once again, and you ducked away sheepishly. Definitely anger. She smashed a small hole into your floor, as you rolled your eyes at her. That was your floor, damnit. "So, what were you saying?" She sighed, and smiled widely, a frying pan in one hand. "We are having a party tonight." You yawned lazily, looking at her through one amused eye. "So?" She smiled triumphantly at you, as if she was hiding something. You shot her a suspicious look, as she smiled. "We are having a sleepover party. Here. So you're giving your room over to us all!" They would make so much noise, and they would end up drinking all night as well. And you would have to give up your room. This had better be good. "Blair, Soul, Black*Star, Me, Tsubaki, Crona, Ragnarok, Liz, Patty and Kid will all be coming, so you better come too!" You let out a long sigh, excuses already forming in your mind. "I can't really avoid this party, since I live here as well…" You muttered, picking yourself up and some books on your floor. You started tidying, appreciating order once in awhile, as Maka raised an eyebrow. "We do have an aim to this party, you know." You looked up curiously, blue eyes wide and innocent, your short white hair still messy, your chin length and only right bang swaying slightly. "Hmm?" You asked, as she grinned at you, waving the frying pan in the air. "The aim is to get Kid drunk." You stared at her for a few seconds, before giving her a blank look. "You want to get Kid drunk?" You asked incredulously, as she rolled her green eyes at you. "Yeah, come on, don't tell me you wouldn't want to see that." But you had already agreed. You were smirking slightly, already wrapped up in fantasies. You could get him back now, for constantly teasing you in private. Even if you did love him like hell, and even if you had secretly been going out for a while. Embarrassing him would still be fun. You grinned at your friend, and jumped up. "I'm in!" You high fived her with a laugh, as you grinned happily.

Back then; you didn't know how hard that would be.

"Kid, one more round!" You said loudly, totally pissed. This was the last straw. It was nearly morning. All of you were already totally drunk or knocked out, and Kid was barely tipsy. You had all been drinking all evening trying to get the shinigami drunk, and now, you were the only one still drinking with him. You were getting tired now, your words slightly slurred. The boy beside you stared through his bright gold eyes, an expression close to amazement on his face. "I don't think you can take another round." He had an irritating habit of putting things very bluntly, and you glared hard at him. Maka and Soul had passed out in bed, after being told to 'get a room' by Liz and Patty. You glanced back at your remaining friends, a drunk Tsubaki and Black*Star stumbling towards a bedroom. You looked away from the two half naked drunks in disgust, and turned eyes to find Liz, Patty, and Crona. They were nowhere to be seen, but you could hear loud gasps from your room. You wrinkled your nose in complete and utter horror, the living room now being a mess of empty bottles, glasses, pillows, and other unidentifiable liquids. "Sure I can!" You said indignantly, as you poured two glasses, instantly drowning your own, and watching Kid as he did the same. You now felt completely light headed, and swayed slightly. The shinigami wasn't even fucking tipsy yet. "Hey, Haru?" You grabbed the table, your words slurred as you spoke. "W-what, Kid?" He frowned at you as you lost balance on the sofa. He caught you as you slouched towards him, lying down on his lap. "Hey, Haru, you ok?" You groaned, feeling completely and utterly terrible. Why had you started this whole thing anyway? You snuggled closer to Kid, as he laid a hand on your head, stroking your hair gently. He traced the single black stripe through your white hair, making you smile.

"Yes, I'm ok." You said quietly, shifting uncomfortably. "Whose fucking idea was it anyway to try and get you drunk?" You muttered, unaware that you were speaking out loud. The black haired shinigami grinned, amused by the situation. "So that's what you were doing." You gasped slightly, the world sent spinning a little through confusion. He leaned over you, a smirk evident on his face now. You scowled. "W-what? I thought it would be cute to see you hammered." He sighed and leaned closer to you, raking his tongue slowly over your bottom lip. You moaned slightly, as he teased you, as he leaned closer to your ear. "Oh, really?" You inhaled sharply, shivering slightly as he licked your earlobe. Yes, he teased you. No, you would not admit to anyone that you liked it. Well, anyone but Kid himself. No, no one knew you two had been going out. No one knew the extent of your feelings. No, not even you knew the extent of your feelings, but you were beginning to understand now. Yes, if Soul found out, he'd be mad. You smiled slightly, amused at the situation through the pain of being drunk, and pleasure. "So, are you really drunk, or am I dreaming?" You joked quietly, making him laugh. "Neither, apparently." He said, kissing you slowly. You leaned in, enjoying the moment. Even if he were drunk, you wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world. Not that he was drunk, or would ever be. "Kid." You moaned quietly, tangling your fingers in his hair. You had moved to lie down on the sofa, and you twisted slightly to get yourself on top. Screw getting him drunk, this was much better. You kissed him deeply, and he smiled as you kneeled over him in the pale dawn light.

"Haru! Where's the paracetamol?" A loud voice yelled, a head poking around the corner of Maka's room. The girl paled as you snapped your head around to see her, both you and Kid looking slightly guilty. You were leaning over him, as Maka gaped, before grinning widely and disappearing around the corner. "Soul! Kid's raping Haru!" There was a loud thump, and then a loud exclamation.

"WHAT!"

Oh god. You were in trouble with your brother. You smiled sheepishly down at Kid, and kissed him lightly, pulling him up to a sitting position. The secret was out now, so you'd better make the most of it.

The aim was simple.

The task hard.

The results? Well, complicated.

But so worth it.


End file.
